1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recessed articles such as lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed light fixtures, often called “pot lights”, are in widespread use in residential and commercial premises. They appeal to designers both for the fact that they take up virtually no space in a room, being recessed into the ceiling, and for their aesthetic versatility and appeal.
A typical recessed light fixture comprises a housing, which is usually cylindrical, a socket for receiving a floodlight, halogen bulb or other lamp, and a housing trim for aesthetic purposes which is affixed over the mouth of the housing after the housing has been mounted into the ceiling and covers the housing flange.
An example of a recessed lighting fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,414, issued Mar. 11, 1997, entitled RECESSED LIGHTING FIXTURE, in which a pair of outwardly biased retaining clips is mounted in a housing. The entire subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,414, issued Mar. 11, 1997, entitled RECESSED LIGHTING FIXTURE, is incorporated by reference.
While conventional recessed lighting fixtures well serve their intended purpose, they have limited use in some applications. It would be desirable to provide further improvements to such lighting fixtures.